<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take my tongue (have some fun) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595746">take my tongue (have some fun)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blackmail, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Facials, Forced, Gangbang, Held Down, Humiliation, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, mostly just mentioned, restrained</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What negotiations?!" Vulcan snarls, and the boy points to a room at the very end of the hall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galo Thymos/Original Male Character(s), Vulcan Haestus/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take my tongue (have some fun)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>READ THE TAGS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, well, you see, sir--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What!?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vulcan spits, acid hissing in his head and his throat. Impudent, worthless, mal--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man ticks at his chin with a finger, stuttering ferociously. “I-It’s just--well--um--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I’m asking about is the whereabouts of two burnish, reported to have virtually no destructive abilities and no specks on their records other than the fact that they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking burnish</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and you can’t tell me where they are?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man chokes, and Vulcan would puff up at the amount he sweats across his forehead at Vulcan’s anger if he weren’t so fucking angry. Finally, the man blurts, “We let them go, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan’s mind stops. He steps closer, looms over the man. “What was that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks close to tears. “There--there was a negotiation--w-with the burning rescue member that came, h-he--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What fucking negotiation?! What could make you possibly think freeing burnish freaks is something I would allow negotiations over?” Vulcan’s brows draw together so tight it is a tight pinch of pain in his head, but nothing compared to realizing what has just gone down behind his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here is where the man acts strange. A hot blush bursts on his cheeks, and he bites his lip. “Well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallows, and he’s lifting a finger to a door at the end of the hall. Because of the way the area is set up, the room has no entrance other than where this piece of shit is standing. Of course, having flimsy deals with their enemy, essentially, considering how gung ho the burning rescue team can be over the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very people they fight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, well, of course they would be competent enough to do it in an isolated area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan wants to fire the lot of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man clears his throat. “We sort--well, it’s just it was--I mean we weren’t even really actually going to go for it, of course, but then he kind of showed us a little bit, just a peek, really. Sir, I swear, we were gonna just have a go and then keep ‘em, but he wouldn’t even do anything until he saw we let them go, and they really hadn’t done anything, and! And! I, of course, was against it, but the others, you see, they thought it was a steal on our part and so--I mean--they’re still doing it, I believe. I-I’m here to watch, b-but I swear I was plannin’ on telling you, and I didn’t even really have a go myself, just a little taste, you see, I’ve got my wife, I just barely wet my--well, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan’s glare had steadily burned hotter as the man had gone on and on and on, but after a certain realization, he had left the man rambling and slammed the door open at the end of the hall and got a look of the apparent negotiations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo is spread out naked and flat on his back over one of Vulcan’s goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>business </span>
  </em>
  <span>tables, with his legs spread as far as the slut probably can take it. His hands are out in the same manner just to grab for even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>cocks, even as he’s being pounded by </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Vulcan’s men. His head is falling over the edge of the table, taking another cock down his throat. Vulcan can see the length of it in the arch of his neck and the bulge there, and Vulcan burns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan speaks clear and low across the room, “What is this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan’s men startle, and he hears a wet, thick gag from Galo’s throat even standing at the doorway as he is. The guy in his throat pulls back with a messy splutter from Galo, a thick line of spit breaking between his mouth and his wet dick. The men between his legs simultaneously jerk their hips further into him which prompts a faint moan, before scrambling back. Between his now empty legs, Vulcan can see Galo’s hole, which is a swollen, red mess, dripping cum and lube, stretched open after at least one round of two inside at once. Vulcan surveys all the men in the room, a disappointingly large number of them, and wonders how many have already stuck their dicks in the fucking burning rescue idiot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men standing around Galo while he strokes at their dicks don’t even move, just stare at Vulcan slack jawed. The worst part of it is that Galo doesn’t seem like he cares. He props himself up on his elbows, but his palms stay wrapped greedily around their dicks, stroking them lazily and caressing the tip with a flick of his wrist. He has cum striped across his chest and his face, a fucking wreck and looking like the cheapest whore Vulcan has ever seen, yet he still gives Vulcan a proud, arrogant look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of this, for two burnish filth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He probably thinks he’s done good today, even though all he’s done is sell himself out. A good for nothing prostitute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or, perhaps, good for…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan clenches his teeth. If Galo is going to go galavanting into </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>work, steal his prisoners and wrap his men into this plan of his, dirty them all with his naivety and defilement, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vulcan</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going to get some good out of it too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stalks toward him, and Galo’s face draws down into a scowl. His hands finally stop paying attention to the dicks to his side. He starts to sit up, going indignant. “Hey, hey, what do you think you’re doing?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan reaches the table right as Galo starts to try to scramble backwards, but he grips his thigh and yanks him back toward him. He’s starting to have fun with it, especially with the look of pure alarm Galo is wearing. He smirks wide, eyes alight as he leans close. Galo is still squirming, trying to throw the rest of his body at him, but Vulcan just presses a strong hand at his stomach and keeps him down, keeps his hold on his thigh restrictive and unmoveable, keeping Galo right there underneath, completely at his mercy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grins, sharp. “What’s the matter, little fire rescue boy, I thought you looked so happy to give yourself up before?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo’s eyes pop with anger. “Fuck you, Vulcan! You were never part of this, you had no say in letting them go, I’m only doing this for the guys who let them go, you cAN’T JUST--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, Vulcan is pulling Galo closer to him, pushing his legs wide and settling between them. Galo jerks, and jerks an arm to punch at his chest, but Vulcan smacks the arm away and then gives him a harsh whack over the head. Galo is thrown by the force of it, and he covers the side of his face and stares wide eyed and distressed. Vulcan moves on while he’s quiet and runs his hand up a smooth thigh, faint burn scars barely visible in the skin, but offset by the dark marks of hickies sucked into his skin all along his thighs, surrounded by clear indentations of teeth. Vulcan lifts his hips a little to get a better look at his ass, even while Galo thrashes around and screams at him. There’s more hickies here, and harsher, more passionate teeth marks bit all over his plump fucking ass. There’s a faint, but visible pink handprint on one side. Vulcan feels a snarl build in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo has started back up with thrashing and screaming at him, calling him all kinds of names and getting at him for the injustice of it, but Vulcan just rolls his eyes and ignores him. He jerks his head at all the men who have been standing around like useless pigeons. “I don’t care who the fuck does it, but anyone who helps hold him down might keep their jobs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, Vulcan has a completely restrained Galo in front of him, multiple hands on his arms keeping him from moving, his torso pressed to the table and his legs held out and forced still. Galo looks completely horrified and panicked. It’s a wonderful look on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan feels calm now, relaxed. He wants to take his time torturing Galo over this. He takes his cock out easily with no fanfare, and takes himself in hand and immediately rubs the head at the open flare of Galo’s hole. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he feels soft as velvet and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, an open promise of that feeling but surrounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gives a low groan, all to poke and mock Galo, whose eyebrows twitch in irritation. “You ready for this, boy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo starts, “Vulcan, don’t you--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan shrugs his shoulders and shoves his hips forward in a sharp burst of strength, enough to make Galo choke and his eyes blow wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lift his head,” Vulcan says. “Make him watch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone does as he says even as Galo thrashes and snarls, and Vulcan greets him with a smarmy grin when he’s pushed forward to have to stare at himself getting fucked by the man he hates the most. Vulcan bares his teeth. It’s a delicious thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan grips his hips with one hand and the outside of his thigh with the other, before he starts to fuck into Galo. He’s not doing slow thrusts to start him out. If this boy has been letting his men use his hole as a workout this entire afternoon it seems like, he can take Vulcan’s cock without Vulcan pampering him. Even if he whines and whimpers and clenches his eyes shut, Vulcan is not gonna treat him with any fucking special treatment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He appreciates that he’s so much bigger than Galo now. He can really put his strength behind each thrust, throwing his hips forward to hit Galo hard and deep, all while Galo clenches and curses and struggles in his mens’ grip as he takes Vulcan’s big cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan asks, keeping a steady pace, “You like that, Galo? You like how my fucking cock feels in you? Is it big? Or can you not even feel it after so many cocks? Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo breathes out, “F-fuck you…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan slows but doesn’t lessen the strength of his thrusts, rocks his hips leisurely into him, smirking down at him. “You feel disgustingly loose, I’m actually appalled. I should tell your boss, Ignis, yes? Does he know you do your work by taking enough cocks your cunt is a loose wreck?” He stares down at where he’s easily sliding into his soft, welcoming hole. “Fuck, at this point you’re almost useless.” He smacks Galo’s ass sharply. “Might want to work on that, huh,” he finishes with a smirk, and all Galo can do is glare at him while also looking like he’s still trying to find his way of this. He can barely even struggle at this point. The grips on his arms and legs are like vices. Some of the men are even taking the opportunity to feel him up, squeezing his tits and pinching at his nipples, feeling up along Galo’s pretty smooth skin. . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo starts biting his lip, his face going red and shamed, and by the way he twitches every so often on the thrust inside and the way his eyes will flutter now and then…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo’s eyes flip open wide in panic, and he shakes his head, but there’s guilt there. He knows he’s a slut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, I-I--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan waits for then to grind in deep, right where he’d last been hitting when Galo had almost twitched out of their arms. Galo chokes, and then moans loud, dropping his head back into the hand keeping it propped up. He whimpers, breathless, “F-</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan laughs at him. “Yeah, you like this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo’s face twists, and he starts to thrash harder, “Fuck you, Vulcan, get off me! Stop-stop doing th-I--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop fucking you? Is that what you’re trying to tell me?” He bursts out laughing, and starts shoving into him in thick rough thrusts just to be cruel. “Yeah? Is that what you want? You really think I’m gonna give up fucking your stupid fucking ass just because you said so?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slams Galo’s head into the table with a hand on his forehead, and presses his legs back till his knees reaches the table. He snarls directly in Galo’s angry face, fucking his hips continuously and refusing to let Galo have a break, “You don’t get to fucking tell me anything. Look at us now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gestures roughly at his men to step back, and Galo immediately starts pushing and shoving at his chest, punching his arms and side. Vulcan just grins at him and pushes his arms to his side and keeps them tucked in tight as he starts to fuck in even faster. He looks down at Galo’s hole, and it looks like it’s taking quite the workout. He wants to make sure Galo will feel his hole sore and aching for days after and remember Vulcan was the one who made it that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even when you have every chance to get away, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo makes an expression like he’s pained and bites his lip hard, and when Vulcan slams in, apparently just in the right spot, his mouth pops open and he moans loud and comes across his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan’s eyes widen, and Galo is shaking and breathing unsteadily. His eyes focus enough to look up at Vulcan, and Vulcan starts to grin before he begins to boom laughter. He laughs so hard he curls over Galo, and he hears his men start to laugh nervously around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan stands up straight. “Oh, you pathetic slut.” He grips Galo’s hips and yanks him flush to his crotch, and slams his dick inside with the only thought to chase the feeling of the tight pleasure around his cock and in his stomach building higher and higher. Just before he comes, he realizes he doesn’t actually want to come inside Galo’s hole. At least not this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He yanks out and then tugs Galo off the table. He falls to his knees, and is dazed and startled up until Vulcan grips his jaw and tilts his face up. He jacks himself off harshly over his face, and Galo flinches when he realizes and clenches his eyes shut. Vulcan groans deep when he comes, and he presses his thumb deep into the side of Galo’s mouth to force him to open up and let him come over his pink tongue. There’s a resigned air about him, and that makes Vulcan come even harder. Fuck. If he knew fucking Galo would be this much fun, he would have forced him to do it awhile ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo just kneels before him, staring at the ground with his teeth grit and his shoulders tight, and Vulcan grins. He nicks his chin with his knuckle, and Galo whips to glare up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be grabbing the camera footage, by the way. I want you back here next week, unless you want your boss getting a gift from me. Understood?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo looks absolutely betrayed and pissed, and Vulcan laughs and pats his head, before he leaves to go grab his leverage. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>